


Kicking (Georges') Ass and Taking Names

by hastalastagimmeeyourpasta (haetalie101)



Series: Dysfunctional Families [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex tries to fight a thirteen year old, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frances being emo, Friendship, Georges gets his ass kicked by his sisters, Georges is a little shit, Georges like the Bee Movie, Lovingly Kicking Your Friend's Ass, M/M, So many tags, his family does not, its only Frances, neither do his friends, not really - Freeform, slight angst, they call Virginie Pepper because they're all marvel nerds, until Eliza says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetalie101/pseuds/hastalastagimmeeyourpasta
Summary: fuckinfiteme: don’t speak of the weak one
purecinnamonroll: can you please not insult our son
purecinnamonroll: again





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hamiltons:  
> Alex- 42- fuckinfiteme  
> Eliza- 41- purecinnamonroll  
> Phillip- 20- francesno  
> Angie- 19- pianoprodigy  
> Alex Jr- 18- fuckboi 4000  
> John- 15- not#weakone  
> James- 13- #weakone  
> Will- 9  
> Eliza Jr- 5  
> Baby Phil- 1
> 
> Laurens:  
> John- 42- i like turtles more than i like u  
> Frances- 19- francesyes  
> Martha- 37- betterthanu  
> Henry Jr.-33- juniorgman  
> James- 11 years younger- 31- jemmyjames  
> Mary- 16 years younger than John- 26- smolone
> 
> Lafayettes:  
> Laf- 42- fightingfrenchman  
> Adrienne-39- ouiouibaguette  
> Anastasie Louise Pauline- 23- togetherinparis  
> Georges Washington Louise Gilbert-20- georgeswashingturnt  
> Marie Antoinette Virginie-18- pepperpotts

francesyes: is2g if Barry looks at me and winks one more time, i’m shooting him

 

francesno: pls don’t

 

pianoprodigy: do it

 

francesno: don’t encourage her

 

pianoprodigy: don’t tell me what to do phillipé

 

francesyes: PHILLIPÉ

 

georgeswashingturnt: PHILLIPÉ

 

togetherinparis: PHILLIPÉ

 

pepperpotts: PHILLIPÉ

 

francesno: SHUT UP ANGIE

\------------------  
francesno: MOM ANGIE’S BEING A BITCH

 

pianoprodigy: AM NOT

 

purecinnamonroll: all i wanted,,,

 

purecinnamonroll: was one family dinner where no one tried to fight each other,,,

 

purecinnamonroll: is that too much to ask???

 

fuckinfiteme: knowing our kids

 

fuckinfiteme: yeah

 

francesno: you’re one to talk pops

 

fuckinfiteme: i??? have no idea??? what you’re talking about???

 

pianoprodigy: you literally tried to physically fight James after he said Jackson was right

 

fuckinfiteme: don’t speak of the weak one

 

purecinnamonroll: can you please not insult our son

 

purecinnamonroll: again

 

francesno: moving on from how #weak Jemmy is

 

francesno: @pianoprodigy can u please stop giving my friends ammunition against me???

 

francesno: i love them, but they are all very ruthless with embarrassing info

 

pianoprodigy: nope, can’t do that

 

pianoprodigy: embarrassing you is my duty as a sister

 

francesno: eh, it was worth a shot

\------------------------  
georgeswashingturnt: according to all known laws of aviation,,,

 

togetherinparis: NO

 

pepperpotts: NO

 

fightingfrenchman: NO

 

ouiouibaguette: NO

 

georgeswashingturnt: wow,,, really,,, feeling the love,,, guys

 

togetherinparis: georges, your my brother and i love you, but quote that demon movie one more time and, so help me, i will shove a rusty spork up your ass

 

georgeswashingturnt: *you’re

 

togetherinparis: thats it

 

pepperpotts: i’d run if i were you

 

georgeswashingturnt: pfft i’m not scared of hujUIBIJNWEBWB

 

pepperpotts: i tried to warn you

 

ouiouibaguette: i

 

ouiouibaguette: i just

 

pepperpotts: now look what you two did

 

pepperpotts: you’ve made maman disappointed in how we turned out again

 

georgeswashingturnt: weird

 

georgeswashingturnt: i thought she felt that way every time she looked at u

 

pepperpotts: do you want to get your ass kicked again

 

georgeswashingturnt: pls no i am a smol child

 

pepperpotts: thats what i thought

\-----------

geogeswashingturnt: my sisters are horrible, horrible people

 

francesno: wow #relatable

 

francesyes: @francesno ???

 

francesyes: i understand angie because she is a bitch

 

pianoprodigy: HEY

 

francesyes: but baby Liz is adorable

 

francesyes: don’t you dare insult her

 

francesno: you’re absolutely right

 

francesno: sorry

 

pianoprodigy: anyway,,,

 

pianoprodigy: @georgeswashingturnt wtf happened to you

 

pepperpotts: he got #rekt

 

togetherinparis: lmao he deserved it too

 

francesyes: did he quote the bee movie again because i swear to god

 

georgeswashingturnt: why??? would i??? do that???

 

francesyes: you did didn’t you

 

georgeswashingturnt:... yes

 

francesyes: i would kick your ass rn, but ana and pepper prolly already did

 

togetherinparis: who do you think we are

 

togetherinparis: of course we did  
\-----------------  
i like turtles more than i like u: do you ever just

 

i like turtles more than i like u: stare at a word until it doesn’t make any sense

 

betterthanu: i stare at your face until it doesn’t make any sense

 

betterthanu: which only takes five seconds tbh

 

francesyes: yikes

 

francesyes: dad do you need any ice

 

francesyes: because i’m pretty sure u were just burned

 

i like turtles more than i like u: i did not raise you to insult me in this way

 

juniorgman: go frances

 

i like turtles more than i like u: fuck off Junior

 

jemmyjames: @betterthanu y do you like insulting all of us

 

betterthanu: i don’t insult all of you

 

betterthanu: frances and mary are cool

 

smolone: i have been complimented

 

smolone: the sun is shining, i am not tired at all, and the bees are safe

 

juniorgman: fuck your bees

 

smolone: you leave my bees alone you asshole

 

francesyes: y u gotta insult the bees Uncle Junior???

 

betterthanu: yeah the bees didn’t do anything to u

 

juniorgman: little help here @ my brothers

 

i like turtles more than i like you: lmao gl

 

jemmyjames: no thanks bro

 

juniorgman: traitors

\-------------------------

francesyes: i wish i had a sibling

 

francesno: ???

 

pianoprodigy: no u don’t

 

georgeswashingturnt: uh uh

 

togetherinparis: frances you really don’t

 

pepperpotts: siblings are horrible

 

francesyes: yes i do!!!

 

francesyes: you guys don’t know what its like

 

francesyes: when i was younger, all i wanted was a sibling. someone to play with, someone who understood me no matter what, someone who would help me and who i would help in return

 

francesyes: you guys don’t understand because you all have siblings and you all take them for granted

 

francesyes: imagine how your life would be without them

 

togetherinparis: frances…

francesyes: its fine. i shouldn’t have expected you to understand.

 

francesyes has left the group.

 

francesyes has rejoined the group.

 

togetherinparis: YOU’RE SUCH A DICK PHILLIPÉ

 

francesno: FIGHT ME ANA

 

francesyes: whats going on???

 

francesno: frances!!

 

togetherinparis: frances!!

 

pepperpotts: frances!!

 

georgeswashingturnt: frances!!

 

pianoprodigy: frances!!

 

francesyes: hi guys!!

 

togetherinparis: you’re back!!!

 

francesyes: well, yeah

 

francesyes: i couldn’t stay away from you guys forever

 

francesyes: i’d miss you too much

 

georgeswashingturnt: oh…

 

francesyes: ???

 

georgeswashingturnt: so,,, you’d miss ana too much, franny

 

francesyes: first of all, don’t call me franny

 

francesyes: second of all, you’re delusional. I’d miss you all too much, except maybe you if you keep acting like a dumbass

 

georgeswashingturnt: okay…

 

togetherinparis: ugh, shut up georges

 

togetherinparis: anyways,,,

 

togetherinparis: we’ve all been thinking about what you said, Frances

 

togetherinparis: and you were right

 

togetherinparis: we do take our siblings for granted

 

togetherinparis: i’m not sure what’d i do without my siblings, no matter how annoying they are

 

francesno: same

 

pianoprodigy: same

 

pepperpotts: i agree with my sister

 

georgeswashingturnt: same

 

francesyes: you guys don’t have to agree with me

 

francesyes: i was just heavily stressed and very emo when i said that

 

togetherinparis: we don’t need to, but we want to

 

togetherinparis: we understand where you’re coming from and we love you

 

togetherinparis: <3 <3 <3

 

francesyes: <3 <3 <2

 

georgeswashingturnt: tag urself im <2

 

francesyes: fight me georges

 

georgeswashingturnt: no thanks

 

francesyes: ana?

 

togetherinparis: yes???

 

francesyes: can you please hit him for me

 

togetherinparis: of course

 

georgeswashingturnt: guys, i think ana is gonna kill me

 

francesyes: why???

 

georgeswashingturnt: i had my headphones on when she hit me and i didn’t notice the new messages in the chat so i didn’t know it was her and tl;dr i accidentally punched her in the stomach

 

francesyes: l m a o

 

francesno: sucks to be u

 

pepperpotts: i am so filming this

 

pianoprodigy: you dead

 

georgeswashingturnt sent finally confirmednobodycares.jpeg to the chat

 

togetherinparis: lmao you right

 

francesyes: did you #rekt him

 

togetherinparis: of fucking course

 

francesyes: yay!!

 

georgeswashingturnt: could you two be anymore obvious

 

togetherinparis: i??? don’t know what you’re talking about???

 

georgeswashingturnt: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdtKbq3Omkw

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Georges is right tbfh. They are super oblivious and will remain so for a while.
> 
> hi guys! yes, i know i started another fic and i really shouldn't, but this is honestly the fic I'm most proud of rn. There will be more! I am currently half way through the second part. I should be done with it either tonight or tomorrow and will upload it tomorrow.


End file.
